


Letting Go

by MissCordayLewis



Category: E.R.
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 01:50:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCordayLewis/pseuds/MissCordayLewis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two years later, Elizabeth just wants to get over Mark's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letting Go

**Author's Note:**

> For Femslash February. Set during the beginning of Season 10.

Elizabeth thought Eddie Dorset was The One – a pleasant conglomerate of dashing looks and rapier wit, not to mention sharp skills, scalpel or no scalpel. But whoever told her not to trust the smooth talker all those years ago was right once more. Lest not if one wants to be the one on the side. _When will I ever learn?_

Hot, searing tears flowed on Elizabeth’s cheeks as she looked back on the events that transpired that night. “How could I have been so blind?” she whispered to herself upon looking down as the asphalt surface several feel below.

All she wanted was someone who saw her for who she really was. As Elizabeth Corday, the surgeon who kept cool under pressure and put her best foot forward. Not the Elizabeth Corday who couldn’t seem to get over her husband even after a year.

 “I thought you were out on a date with that cute Dorset guy?” A female voice chimed from behind.

 _Dorset._ She didn’t want to hear that name anymore. She turned around and found Susan standing behind looking at her with those eyes the colour of freshly cut grass letting out that distinctive cheeky grin she always adored.

Elizabeth’s voice pierced through each and every word. “You certainly wouldn’t call a _married_ man cheating on his wife cute.”

Susan’s cheerful disposition faded into a face of sour disgust. “Ugh, men are scum, all right.”

“You really think so?” Elizabeth said, raising one eyebrow.

Susan rolled her eyes. “Of course. Chivalry passed on ten centuries ago. What did you expect from such a good-looking man?”

“Oh, right.” Elizabeth sighed. A pregnant pause punctuated the conversation. _But what about—_

“You know, I can see what Mark sees in you.” Susan said. _\--Him?_

Elizabeth slowly looked at the other woman. “What?”

Susan’s smile crept back. “You’re gorgeous.”

Elizabeth could feel her cheeks flush. No one ever complimented her like that before. Except for _him_.

A waterfall of emotions rushed through her when she remembered the first time he said those two words to her and she couldn’t take them anymore. Susan wrapped her arms around her shoulders in a warm, comforting embrace. “Hey, it’s okay. Please, I didn’t mean to upset you.”

Elizabeth leaned her head on Susan’s shoulder, whiffing the combination of sweat, jasmine perfume, and antiseptic on her lab coat. She no longer cared about dignity or appearances. The tears simply flowed. “I just want to get over him, Susan. It hurts too much.”

“You’re not the only one.” Susan whispered.

A few seconds later, Elizabeth lifted back up and gazed at Susan’s eyes, ravishing the warmth they exhibit. Suddenly, Susan reached out and caressed her smooth cheek, which sent shivers down her spine. After the initial shock, Elizabeth couldn’t help but smile.

Susan looked down on her feet and shifted back and forth. “Actually, there’s something else I’ve always wanted to do with you.”

She moved closer to the surgeon and kissed her lips. Elizabeth’s heart jumped for a second, but eventually returned the favour. Susan tasted rather sweet – cherry flavoured Chapstick and a light trace of latte. She wanted to kiss those lips more, but alas they were not meant to be forever.

“Thank you.” Elizabeth whispered. And with that, she was one step closer to letting herself, and Mark, go.


End file.
